Teen Titans: A New Purpose
by StreakFreak
Summary: Awhile has happened since the Brotherhood of Evil was Defeated, and the Titans have earned new allies and a fresh start. But a stranger has shown himself, with powers that are not exactly friendly. Is he a threat? or an ally? And with a new evil arriving as well, that question will be answered. Newer Version, OCXJinx. Please enjoy and review.


_Hey guys, welcome to the story. For those who don't know, this will be a full version restarted from another story I did that I didn't feel was that well. It will seemed different but the plot should be the same. I also created an original character of mine named Graham Anderson, who had electrical powers but I changed the powers into something else because the electricity thing felt a little over used. But it's still an OCXJinx, cause I don't see a spark with the whole Kid Flash thing._

 _Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Teen Titans. The only ones that are mine are the my original characters Graham Anderson, whose superhero name will be a surprise later, and the villain of the story who I am still calling the High Commander._

 _Teen Titans: A New Purpose_

 _Prologue_

 _Abandoned Warehouse, Jump City, 11:45pm_

Three men barged in through the door, looking exhausted but proud of something. They were wearing black ski masks, so it meant that these men are thieves. They were wearing black boots and black gloves, but they were also wearing different colored boiler suits. The first one's is a navy blue boiler suit with the top two buttons undone, revealing a black shirt. The second one's is a dark green, short-sleeved boiler suit with a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath. And the third one's is a dark grey boiler suit with the buttons done, and no sign of an under shirt. They were all carrying one bag for each, possibly filled with stolen loot.

"Well boys, it looks like we're in the clear" says the navy blue thief "All we gotta do is lie low for a bit". He then turned on a light, while the other two pushed some crates under it for sitting. Their seats formed a circle of some sorts. They put their bags in the middle, and opened them to revealed jewelry, diamonds, and other valuable items.

They were about to count their cuts until a sound of a piece of metal hitting the floor caught their attention. This caused them to jump and look at the direction it came from.

The green thief pulled out a pistol and shouted "WHO'S THERE?". There was no response. The others pulled out their guns as well. A shotgun for the blue one, and a sub-machine gun for the grey one. They walked towards the source of the sound, unknowing of who or what it might be.

Suddenly a figure came up and showed itself. The figure appears to be male from the build, about 5'7" tall, average fit from the looks of him, and he appears to be a teen. It was hard to tell since he's wearing a dark blue hoodie jacket that's a little torn, green cargo pants which are also torn, black fingerless gloves, dark brown boots, and a grey scarf-like cloth covering most of the face, and with the hood up, it's was difficult to see the face.

The thief in blue pointed his gun at him followed by the other thieves. They looked at the mysterious figure, unsure on who he is.

"Hey buddy, you better leave if you don't wanna get hurt" said the blue thief in a threatening tone. The figure appears to be unshaken, as he didn't move a muscle.

"If anyone should leave, it's you" said the figure "I don't want to hurt you...that much".

"Oooh, I'm so scared" said the grey one in a mocking tone. All three of the thieves laughed at the stranger and got ready to shoot at him.

"I tried to warn you" said the mysterious teen. Just then, his eyes started to glow bright red, and his fists were bright red as well with red sparks surrounding them. The thieves were horrified and were about to run, just as the stranger was about to pull off an attack.

* * *

Meanwhile in a squad car, at a couple of blocks away, two cops were having some coffee until some kind of explosion happened. The officers jumped up and were wondering where the blast came from.

"That sounded like it came from the old warehouse" said the driver. He then turned on the siren and drove to the said location.

When they arrived, they got out of their car. The driver was slightly overweight, bald, and had a brown thick mustache, and his partner was skinny, wearing glasses, and had black hair. They were shocked to see the result, the entire warehouse became a huge pile of rubble. They saw the three walking towards them. The thieves looked injured and horrified from the event.

The blue thief grabbed the large policeman and yelled "TAKE US TO JAIL, ANYWHERE TO BE AWAY FROM THAT FREAK!".

The officer looked puzzled and said "What freak". Just then he noticed a red light coming from a distance. It was pretty far away, but it was also very easy to see. He saw what looked like a figure as it left with the lights dying down.

His eyes widened as he said "What is that?".

 _So there you have it, to those who know about the changes I'm sorry but this one felt right to me. And I'm really sorry that this took so long. And I'll have the next chapter done as soon as I can, but do be patient cause might take a while or it might not but we'll just see how it goes at my own pace._


End file.
